No Lies, Just Love
by futureREFLECTIONS
Summary: Yuuki falls asleep and the lines between dreams and reality blur. The only thing that remains constant is Kaname. KanamexYuuki.


No Lies, Just Love  
**Kaname x Yuuki pairing. ILKANAMESFM.  
This is just a random little diddy that I whipped up in like, twenty minutes. There's probably a lot of spelling issues, but if you tell me about them, I'll fix them. I've been on this Kaname/Yuuki marathon all day. I've written probably ten or so one-shots dedicated to those two. I'm not sure how many of them will see the light of day ever again, but who knows.**

**Disclaimer: IWISHTHATIOWNEDKANAME. But I don't. T_T;; Don't rub it in.**

* * *

It was an unfamiliar scene, but somehow she felt like she'd experienced it before.

It was dark and the two of them stood by the massive swan fountain in the garden. The moon gave everything a luminous tint; the water in the fountain gleamed and shimmered, the leaves colored silver, and as she stared into those eyes in front of her, she could see herself reflected in shades of blue and gray. But she could hardly pay much attention to her surroundings with those eyes distracting her.

His face, bathed in moonlight, was almost hard to look at. His red eyes seemed black, but in no way cruel. No, he would never seem cruel to her. His midnight hair blew into his face from the soft breeze, and when he smiled her breath caught in her throat with an audible gasp.

His hand, with fingers long and gentle, traveled lightly up her arms, causing her to shiver. Her arms were bare, she noted, and it was the first time she actually took in what she was wearing. The gown was white with thin straps over the shoulders, and it was made of the softest of linen's, undoubtedly expensive. The bottom of the gown brushed over her feet, and it tickled a little, but not enough to distract her from his heavenly face.

Because of course, something as beautiful as he could only be a fallen angel. Those big, soft hands came to rest on her shoulders, the feel of them was unshielded by fabric. Another shiver slithered over her skin, even though she was suddenly very warm as he stepped closer. A deep breath would have had the front of their bodies touching, but that was certainly out of the question, as she was having a hard time taking in the shallow breaths that were making her dizzy.

A low chuckle escaped from between his lips, and the sound caressed over her skin like the brush of silk. And as he leaned forward, a certain calm rushed over her and she knew that this was exactly where she was supposed to be. His mouth, drawing closer with each passing second, still held that smile that made her knees shake.

Under her fingers was the smooth texture of silk, which puzzled her. But then, after a brief moment of deliberation, she realized that her hands had come to rest on his long, lean forearms and was pleased by the feel of his solid arms under the shirt.

After stealing a quick glance at his clothing for the first time, she had to contain the soft groan that threatened to escape her suddenly dry lips at the sight of his dark crimson shirt, unbuttoned and revealing a smooth, flat torso and the tight black trousers that hugged his hips. Again, without realizing it, her tongue flicked out and relieved her lips of their desert-like dryness.

After that, she hardly had time to react before he was closing the small distance between their mouths. His hands snaked into her hair, burying themselves and cradling her head as his satin lips molded themselves to hers. And as they breathed together, her surroundings faded to black and everything vanished but the archangel with his mouth against hers.

In the brief seconds that their lips parted, he whispered her name.

"Yuuki…" he sighed, and the scene began to darken.

"Yuuki," his voice, once crisp and clear, was growing quieter, leaving an echo in her mind.

She jumped, bashing her knee on the desk she was laying on. Letting out a small squeak, she took in her new surroundings. She was in a study, sitting at a rich mahogany desk, and there was a math book open in front of her.

Of course.

She was in Kaname-sama's study, doing her homework. Her eyes scanned the room once more, and found who they were looking for, leaning against the desk next the her.

The smile on his face was the same as in her dream, as well as the softness in his eyes.

"Oh!" a small hand shot up and covered her mouth as the hot redness crept up her face.

She was dreaming about Kaname…while sleeping on his desk…in his study…with him standing right there?!

"Yuuki, are you alright?" he asked softly, and she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm fine, really. I must have fallen asleep while I was studying," she explained, and he laughed quietly.

"Maybe that's a sign," he suggested, reaching out and brushed the bangs away from her eyes. Her skin grew hot where he touched her face.

"A sign of what, Kaname-senpai?" she asked, confused.

"That you've done enough studying for one night," he chuckled, using his thumb to smooth the worry lines from between her brow.

"But-"

"No, you've worked hard enough for tonight. Time to relax," he told her, and the offer that was hard to resist in the first place, became simply moot. She would have given in anyway, why not save some time.

Kaname took a few steps that put him standing behind her chair, resting his hands on her shoulders. The action reminded her of her dream again, and she flushed red once more.

Instead of moving to her hair, his fingers started to work small, gentle circles into her shoulders and back.

Yuuki sighed, relaxing instantly under his skilled fingers.

"I got you something while I was out," Kaname told her conversationally, and Yuuki tried to be upset that he spent money on her, but the anger never came. Any harsh feelings while Kaname was touching her were impossible.

"Would you like to see it?" he asked when she said nothing, and Yuuki sighed in defeat.

"Sure, Onii-sama. I'd love to see what you got," she said politely and felt the light brush of his lips against her throat, before he was across the room at the couch, where there were several bags sitting in a row.

Yuuki stood from the chair and followed him to where he stood, digging through bags until he pulled out a rectangular box.

He removed the lid and pulled out a white dress, holding out so that she could see it. Yuuki could feel her eyes growing wider. It was the same dress that she wore in her dream. It was hard to keep the shock off of her face, and Kaname's small smile grew even smaller when he saw her expression.

"If you don't like it, Yuuki-"

"No, no Kaname-sama. It's beautiful," she said, feeling the truth of her words. The reason it was so beautiful to her was because of the dream, but she could keep that to herself.

"To call this dress beautiful with you standing here would be a lie, but it will suffice," he smiled again, stepping closer and pressing the dress to the front of the girl in front of him. The length was perfect, of course. He'd made sure of that.

"Can I put it on?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of course," he nodded once elegantly, and she smiled up at him, taking the dress from his hands and hurrying into the bedroom attached to the study.

Yuuki laid the dress on the master bed and stripped out of her uniform quickly. The fabric of the dress was as soft as, if not more soft than she remember from the dream as it slid over her skin. She shivered and looked at herself in the tall mirror. It was wonderful, and fit her perfectly, although she couldn't find it in her to feel surprised by that fact. Kaname was nothing if not thorough.

"Kaname-sama?" she said in her normal speaking voice, but she knew he heard. He walked through the door a few moments later, no longer in his uniform either. Yuuki felt as though her eyes would fall from her head when she saw what he was wearing now. It was the deep crimson silk shirt, though in the proper lighting it was a tad brighter, and it lay open and showed off his chest and stomach. The pants were the same too, clinging to his hips in a way that had Yuuki struggling for breath.

"Yuuki…" he sighed, his eyes moving slowly over her figure and back up to meet her eyes.

She smiled, blushing slightly, but soon forgot her embarrassment when Kaname started toward her.

"My princess, you are the only girl I will ever love," his voice was low and thick now, as his fingers slipped into Yuuki's hair and cradled her head, just as she'd imagined.

"Onii-sama…" her voice was weak and quiet, and she found her hands resting on his forearms, fingers caressing the solidness of him beneath the shirt.

"I'll hold you safe in my arms forever, Yuuki. If you are sure of anything in this world, let it be that fact," as he spoke, his arms wound around her and pulled her against the front of him.

That feeling came over Yuuki again, the one where she knew beyond the shadow of doubt that this was where she belonged.

"Kaname-" he cut her off with his lips against hers, and a moan sounded from low in her throat. Her hands gripped the back of that silk shirt as she struggled to get closer to him.

When he broke away after a few long moments, it was only to whisper her name.


End file.
